Total Drama Dating!
by Emily the Walrus
Summary: Chris is tired of being single so he decided to make a show! APPS ARE OPEN! Rated T for language P.S. I NEED A GAY GUY AND SOME...bad people but will still take good ones.
1. Forms

Chris McLean was tired of being single. All his..."friends" were either married or dating at some point. Even Chef Hatchet was once married (key word:ONCE) He never did either of those because women always said he was "a jerk," "Bigheaded" "idiot" and other things not to be said in a polite conversation. He sat in his mansion trying to get an idea.

He called up Chef. Chef always gave him ideas. So he was excited when Chef finally got there.

"Took you long enough," he told him as the older man came in. He would've said more, but Chef gave him a look that told him he would kill him.

"Why'd you call me? I was in the middle of my soaps!" Chef grunted, sitting down. Chris smirked. Blackmail...ah blackmail.

"I have decided I don't want to be single. Any ideas?" The black haired thirty-three year old said. Chef rolled his eyes.

"Hmm...how about one of those dating sites?" Chris glared.

"I've tried that before! Remember?"

_**Flashback: 5 years ago**_

_**Chris waited for his date, Megan, that he met online. No sooner than eight o'clock, a very ugly woman came out of a beat up car.**_

_**"Chris?" She squealed, coming towards him. He thought this was a mistake. The woman online was a hot blonde. This was an ugly mousy haired woman.**_

_**"You don't look like your...picture?" He said. She blushed.**_

_**"I know..."**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Isn't that the one who went to jail for sexual harrassment?" Chef asked, going to the very white kitchen for a beer.

"Yeah...Hey, bring one for me!" Chris called. _I need one thinking of a plan..._

When Chef came back, they went back to ideas.

"Don't you have any friends that are girls, man?" Chris shook his head.

"Nope. A lot of women don't like me...I don't get it. I'm hot!"

"Conceited jerk..." Chef muttered as he took a sip of his beer. Chris looked him in the eye.

"What?" He growled. Chef put his hands up in defense.

"Nothing man. I got it! You could do another TV show! You know, a bunch of women come and compete to date you! You do still have a contract for a season of something!" Chris nodded, slowly. He was liking this idea.

"Yeah...wait! Don't they have something like that?"

"I think, but you can call it 'Total Drama Dating' or something!" Chef said, picturing gorgeous woen, bikinis, girl fights...but got out of his thoughts when Chris looked at him with confusion.

"Do you think we can do it?" Chris asked. Chef nodded with hope. "As long as we can. I don't need sued. Thanks for the help. You can go now,"

"No. I came up with the idea I get to do something!"

"What?" Chris could just hear him say food. He didn't want a bunch of women throwing up in his place though.

"I come up with the challenges." Chris sighed with relief. This would be funny.

"Deal."

Well, the idea was allowed. All they needed to do was make the forms. It took 5 hours but they got it. This would be epic.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's what you need:<strong>

**NAME:**

**ANY NICKNAME:**

**AGE (between 19-35):**

**Hair:**

**Hairstyle:**

**Eyes:**

**Glasses?:**

**Tattoos?:**

**Piercings?:**

**Home:**

**Normal clothes:**

**Swimwear:**

**Evening wear (dresses):**

**Pjs:**

**Shoes:**

**Winter clothes:**

**PERSONAL**

**Parents:**

**Sibling(s):**

**Children?:**

**History:**

**Religion:**

**Birthday:**

**Weight:**

**Hieght:**

**Skintone:**

**Occupation:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Label:**

**Phobia(s):**

**Fav TDI teen:**

**Do they love Chris?:**

**how would they act around:**

**Chris?**

**Chef?**

**Interns?**

**Other girls?**

**Any other things you'd like to say**

**APPLICATION VIDEO**

* * *

><p><strong>I actually have one I'm using. I show you her application next chapter when I say who all is in it. Oh and I need ONE gay guy. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Author's note

**ATTENTION I NEED A FEW MORE APPLICATIONS BEFORE I START!**

**I NEED THE FOLLOWING:**

_**11 more applications**_

_**Some sluts**_

_**1 ugly (or old) lady**_

_**Someone who doesn't speak english that well.**_

__**Also, I have a few questions and things to say.**

**Question 1: You know how Chris always gives something to the people staying? What should he give the girls?**

**Question 2:To all those who already applied and to others, I need one more thing. How do they get along with old people?**

**Now some other things:**

**The reason I have an OC is because I'm not voting. You will be. I don't feel like it besides, its more fair. Even if you don't have an OC you can vote.**

**Thank you Dramioneluvr for the gay guy once again!**

**Thanks for reading the author's note**


	3. Attention

**Okay, so we now have eighteen people (:**

**-Ceara Duchannes "The Writer"**

**-Blair Meddows "The Beautiful Artist"**

**-Annabell Lee "The Sweetheart"**

**-Rosanna D'Lune "The Prankster" **

**-Savannah Reeds "The Songwriter"**

**-Jessica Peters "The Talented Actress"**

**-Christina Hollar "The Outgoing Tomboy"**

**-Rose Krest "The Bookworm"**

**-Jamila Omrani "The Rocker Chick"**

**-Draco Pertts "The Cute Submissive Gay"**

**-Madeline Leveque "The French Girl"**

**-MacKenzie Richers" The Missunderstood Slut"**

**-Brooklynn Smith "The Dirty Slut"**

**-LaRita Sattron "The Shy Singer"**

**-Mercy Brooks "The Outsider"**

**-Michelle Peters "The Goody Two Shoes"**

**-Janelle Roberts "The Perfect Wife"**

**-Scarlett Winnchester" The Southern Belle"**

**If you want to make a form, please submit it by AUGUST FIRST. That will be all I'm taking.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
